


Angels Sent Me Here

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Christmas themed Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Yixing believes that god sent him an angel when he needed it the most--the time when he just wanted to give up on everything.





	Angels Sent Me Here

Streets were filled with the winter blizzard; no person can through not even a mouse. The weary world rejoices unexpectedly to the natural phenomenon. People were rushing to get home, to the place where they’ll be safe from the world outside their doors. Softly the world sings, it sings of hope and gloriousness.

Zhang Yixing must have been out of his mind: he’s walking through the blizzard, gently trudging through the snow filled pavements. There’s nowhere else for him to go, but he’ll find a way through. Slowly walking down the streets, the only thought on his mind right now is for him to find a warm place for him to stay.

He walks past the stores: they’re all closed down. Not a person in sight, it’ll be a miracle if he sees someone else beside himself roaming the streets during this ungodly storm at night. I am crazy, he thinks.

Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder; he turns around to see a beautiful man wrapped intricately in his winter garments. Yixing is blinded by the glow the man is emitting. He must be an angel God sent to save me.

The man smiles, and engulfs him into an embrace. He doesn’t sense anything bad, so he carefully melts into the hug. He’s warm now, and he doesn’t want to leave the embrace. “It’s alright, you’re okay now.” the man whispers into his ear. He must really be an angel because his voice is not of Earth. Yixing lets himself go and cries into the strangers chest. He’s been carrying burdens that weigh him down.

There’s no one who’s waiting for him at home anymore, everyone is gone. Yixing is alone, homeless and cold, all he can do is cry. What’s the point in celebrating a happy season when it’s even hard to smile. How do you survive when everything is not at a graspable distance? He sobs and whimper, the man just rubs small circles onto his back whispering I’m here for you, just let it all out. He takes up on that offer.

Yixing gently pushes the man away and stares up at his savior, questioning who the god-sent-angel must be. As if he read his mind, the kind one spoke. It was the voice that brought even the most professional orchestras to shame.

“I’m Kim Junmyeon, and I won’t let you walk by yourself anymore. Come, let’s go home.”

He proffers his hand, and Yixing is still speechless. He wipes away his tears with the back of his hand and carefully laces their hands together.

He nods and says, “I’m Zhang Yixing and thank you.”

 

  


Junmyeon’s hand was soft and warm. He smelled like cinnamon and scented pinecones: he smelled like Christmas, and that made Yixing’s chest clench. He’s not sure why, but he’s enjoying Junmyeon’s presence. He exudes the feeling of security. The warmth is returning back to his body, it’s starting through his cheeks.

They walk through the filled pavements; it wasn’t far from where they first started out. Junmyeon’s house was elegant. Yixing could feel that love was present within his home, something that was never a constant in his life. It was powerful. He wanted to run away, far away from this place where love is present. He’s afraid, afraid that one day it’ll eventually leave him again.

Junmyeon seemed to notice his panic, he tightened his grip on Yixing’s hand. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. They’re just my family.” When he smiled, Yixing gave in. He doesn’t want to fight it anymore. He’ll let himself be taken in with the young man, the angel that saved him from the cold dangerous world, and especially from himself.

Upon entering the humble abode, he notices there were colorful Christmas lights decorated outside the house. They seem to shine brightly without a problem even through the strong blizzards. The house was warm. The smell of food cooking wafted throughout. Yixing couldn’t believe his eyes, he doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen a beautifully decorated house for Christmas. He misses the feeling. He misses those days. He can’t help but feel nostalgic.

In the middle of the house, right in between the grand staircase, was an intricately crafted Christmas tree. Colorful balls hung from every branch, the lights were of pristine white, ribbons came down from the top where a star should be at. Poinsettias were scattered throughout the house, ribbons and garlands were on the stair railings; this is what Christmas is.

“Please make yourself at home. It’ll get you some spare clothes. You can enter my room through that door.” He pointed to the door down the hall. “Don’t be scared. I’m here for you.”

“Why are you helping me?” Yixing asked nervously. He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but how can he not when he’s barely met this man.

“Let’s just say I had a feeling, and I’ll be here to protect you.” Junmyeon’s words were reassuring. He never once faltered. They gave a sense that he will protect Yixing, his voice was laced with a definite promise, as if he can give in all his trust and it wouldn’t be betrayed. 

 

  


  
_  
  
  


 

  


He found out that Junmyeon lives with his little brother, but the thing is, it’s just them now. Junmyeon acts like the father for his little brother, Sehun, ; the one who keeps him in check, the one who will never betray him, and the one who is willing to sacrifice everything. Yixing gave a little bit of his heart out to Junmyeon who’s willing to do so much.

If only he had a father like Junmyeon then everything would have ended better. He wouldn’t even be here if he had a father like Junmyeon, but what can he do now? He has no one but himself. He can’t rewind time and stop his father from throwing glass bottles across the room; he can’t stop his father from using his mother as a form of stress release. He can’t, so he’ll just live in mourning.  
_  
  
From the small allowed time he’s known Junmyeon and his family, he’s learned a lot about himself that he’s never known. He didn’t realize that he could smile so much, or sing so beautifully. Piece by piece he’s seeing a new perspective that he didn’t know existed. He’s enjoying the company of the small family of two. Junmyeon is an angel, Yixing thinks.

He sees the said angel helping little Sehun adjust his parka to play outside in the snow with the little boy across the street named Lu Han. Junmyeon is glowing again; he always glows when he’s happy. Yixing likes that very much. When Junmyeon smiles, so does he.

Yixing inches closer to Junmyeon, who’s still situated at the door overlooking the two young ones playing out in the front, and gently taps his shoulder to get his attention.

“I never really got a chance to thank you. You really saved me back there. I wouldn’t know where I would be going if it wasn’t for you.” He scratches his nape sheepishly

“There’s really no need to thank me. I’m just doing what’s right; you don’t deserve to carry any burdens. Share your burdens with me, I’m here for you.”

Junmyeon’s features were illuminated by the white snow. Although the sun wasn’t out, the pure untainted color reflected to Junmyeon’s face. Yixing thinks that maybe he’ll be fine with him by his side.

When Junmyeon engulfed Yixing into an embrace, he knew it was okay to stay. This is the place where he’s welcome, a place where he can find himself, and this is the place where he can maybe sort of fall in love with the person who has saved him.

Junmyeon didn’t save Yixing just once, but twice.

Their happiness was cut short when little Sehun threw snow onto his papa’s back.

“Is Yixing going to stay with us forever?”

Ebullience was oozing out of Sehun. In the three days that Yixing has stayed, all the children were attracted to him. They even started call him ‘baba.’

“It depends if he wants to stay with a troublesome child like you every day,” Junmyeon responded, still not letting go of the smaller man in his arms. “And one man who will walk the ends of the earth by his side; not letting him walk alone anymore. “

Yixing couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to say. Junmyeon’s voice was filled with confidence and definite commitment that he’s bound to keep. He knows better than to believe whatever he says because he is still scared.

What if one day Junmyeon will eventually leave him, like how his father left him and his mom. It’s too much for him, but he can’t help but believe in his words.

He’s ready to let go of his insecurities and thrust himself whole to the soft spoken promise of forever. The thought frightens Yixing, but if Junmyeon is always beside him, then there’s nothing to be frightened about.

He nods and says with confidence,

“Yes Sehunnie, I’m staying…forever. If you’ll let me.”

The grip that was around his torso became tighter. He suddenly heard Junmyeon whisper in his ear, “I know this is too much to ask from you, and I know it’s hard for you to come out of your comfort zone like this, but you don’t know how much it means to me.”

Tears trickled down his cheeks. He’s never felt so…wanted before. It’s a whole new experience, the feeling of being wanted by others makes him complete. No one is just dependent on one person, they all depend on each other.  
Little Sehun runs with all his might to Yixing, he hugs him long and hard, which makes Lu Han a little bit jealous.

“Sehun! Come play with me! You’ll see Yixing ge later on anyway! I thought you loved me too!”

Lu Han stomped his stubby little legs on the covered ground. Sehun reluctantly let go, but not before he pulled Yixing down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for completing our family.”

That’s all it took for Yixing to believe that living here, with this little wonderful family and the man he’s willing to live for, and will all be worth it. He cannot undo the past, but he can live in the present and wait for the future.

Junmyeon may be human, but to Yixing he’ll always be an angel. Junmyeon is the angel that’s teaching him how to love and be happy again, that life is meant to be seen at different angles.

It’s going to take time; slowly but surely, he’s going to find the ways of it all over again.

 

_“Peace on Earth. Let the world rejoice for a new king is born. Let the heavens rejoice.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2013 in my livejournal on aehuns. I'm starting to crosspost all my fics now alas.


End file.
